Missin' You
by YueCrisisa
Summary: After Kagome saw Inuyasha embaracing Kikyou she left and went home. After that Kagome hasn't come back for a while and Inuyasha and Kagome don't know that they are missin each other after they realize what they have been through.Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Default Chapter

The story begins off as an ordinary but quiet day in the Feudal era. Usually Inuyasha and Kagome are fussin about stupid things, but that's not the case today. Shippo, Sango and Miroku are getting worried about Kagome and why hasn't she come back yet. Then Inuyasha walks in.  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha! Where's Kagome Inuyasha: She went home. Shippo: But why. Inuyasha: Don't ask me why she left but she just did. Shippo: But why would she just leave with out telling us. Miroku: You must have done something to make her stay home this long. Inuyasha: I did nothing! All she said was that she was going home and wasn't comin back.  
  
Inuyasha has a flashback  
  
Kagome is standing in shock when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou embracing one another. After Kikyou leaves, Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome looking dead at him.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome... I... I didn't mean for you to see this. It was just a... Kagome: (Shouts) Just a fact that you were embracing Kikyou with you presence. You didn't even look as if you wanted to let go even if u wanted to. Inuyasha: Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean....  
  
Kagome stops Inuyasha from talking back to her.  
  
Kagome: I'm going home and don't come back to get me.  
  
Kagome starts to cry as she runs off from Inuyasha  
  
Kagome: (Thinking) I'm never coming back. Not ever! Inuyasha: Kagome wait.  
  
Finish flashback  
  
Sango: By the looks of it you must have done something to her. Inuyasha: I didn't do a damn thing to her so leave me alone. Inuyasha: (Thinking) I wonder what your doing now Kagome?  
  
Kagome's time  
  
Kagome leaves the house to go to school Kagome: Bye! I'm gone! Sota: Sis are you sure that you haven't left your books here. Kagome: Yeah I got them. Sota:(Thinking) Is she catchin a fever cause she usually forgets her books and is always going back to the feudal era.  
  
Kagome is taking her time walking slowly as if she's depressed.  
  
Kagome:(Thinking) Inuyasha and Kikyo belong together, maybe I should just forget about Inuyasha and never go back. Besides I left my jewel shards behind. Kagome: I wonder what your doing Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome's School  
  
Kagome walks up in her class and acts as if nothing happened recently. Then her friends walk in.  
  
Friend: Welcome back Kagome! Friend2: Yeah it seems as if you've been gone forever. Kagome:(Sadly) Yeah, it seems that way Friend: What's wrong Kagome? You don't seem yourself. You seem sad, what happened? Kagome: It's nothing. Friend: Come on tell us. Kagome: It's about my friend. Friend2: The one you like. Kagome: Yeah, I saw him hugging his ex-girlfriend, and looking as if he didn't want to let go of her. Friend: Forget about him. Move on with your life ok. You're bound to find someone sooner or later. Kagome: Your right.  
  
Authors notes: This is the Sequel to that Inuyasha episode Back to where we first met. 


	2. Chapter 2: Put the past behind you!

Sorry that it took me almost forever to put up another chapter. See my computer has been crazy and I have been busy doing things. So I hope that you like this Chapter. It took me forever.  
  
Chapter 2: Put the Past behind You!!!  
  
Inuyasha and the others have been doing the same thing for the past 2 weeks. Nothing.  
  
"I'm bored. Now that Kagome isn't coming back I can't even play with her anymore." Shippo yells. "Well blame Inuyasha, It was his fault." Sango replies.  
  
Then Inuyasha gets up and coldly looks at Sango.  
  
"Dammit! I'm tired of you saying that!" Everyday she doesn't come back it's my fault. Inuyasha yells. "Well you were with Kikyo and Kagome found you 2 she left." "Who the hell told you that?" he asks "Just a question, Why is that what happened?" she questions  
  
Inuyasha gets pissed off and yells at Sango.  
  
"No would you give it a break already?" "And besides she likes Koga not me." "Who told you that?" Shippo asks. "I can tell by how she keeps protecting him." He tells Shippo.  
  
Then out of the blue Koga appears out of nowhere. And happens to bump into Inuyasha.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
Then Inuyasha gets up after almost being road kill and grabs Koga.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" "Sup Mutt-face?" "I'm here to see my woman Kagome." "By the way where is she?"  
  
Koga starts to look around to find Kagome.  
  
"Your out of luck because Kagome went home." Shippo tells Koga "WHAT!!!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT HOME!!!" "Tell me where it is!" "Well for starts it was Inuyasha's fault that she went home." "Only Inuyasha knows where she lives." Shippo lies. "There is no way that he is going to do it.  
  
Then Koga turns to Inuyasha and tell him that he has to let go of the past and get on with your life.  
  
"I know what happened to the both of them." Koga said "Oh what?" Miroku asks. "Well I saw Inutrasha and some other priestess huggin and him saying some things and when Kagome found him she saw both of them and ran home." Koga explains.  
  
"I knew that's what happened!" Sango says. "See I was right Inuyasha!" "In-u-yasha?"  
  
Everybody turns around to see Inuyasha but he split. Inuyasha wonders off to the tree where he first met Kagome. Then Inuyasha starts thinking about things.  
  
"This is the tree where I first met Kagome."  
  
He looks up to imagine his self up in the tree and Kagome on the ground looking at him.  
  
"Those where some hard times we went through but we went threw them together."  
  
Then Inuyasha imagines Kagome.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Then aloud Inuyasha says, "Well all of this will come to an end." "Kagome is gone for good and she'll never come back.  
  
Kagome Time.  
  
School is over and Kagome walking slowly like this morning. Then Kagome lets out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god that school is over." She says  
  
Then Ayumi and Eri rush over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Ayumi yells. "Huh?!" "You left your book." Eri says "Thanks a lot.  
  
"Kagome, I know you're really sad about what happened." Ayumi says "Try to put the past behind you." Eri said. "You mean try to forget him?" Kagome asks. "Yeah." "Doing that is harder than it seems. "True, but do that and you'll understand why he wasn't good for you sooner or later.  
  
Kagome walks off home and while she walks she sees the sacred tree where she first met Inuyasha. Then Kagome starts to think about everything that Inuyasha and her went through.  
  
"How could I forget Inuyasha?" "I mean all of the things we went through we went through together.  
  
Kagome looks at the tree again once more.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha what am I going to do with out you?"  
  
Kagome starts to cry.  
  
"Why would Inuyasha do something like that to me?" "He swore that you would protect me instead you swore Kikyo that same promise. I'll never see Inuyasha again.  
  
Kagome runs home crying and thinking about Inuyasha  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever see each other and will Kagome still be depressed about what happened. See what happens in Chapter 3. 


End file.
